Sweet like flowers
by Nevermindmi
Summary: Now in their late twenties Hermione and Fleur meet by accident at a gay club and start to know one another. A divorced Hermione recently discovered she can fall in love with women and the blonde veela will be the best-worst encounter for her at this moment. But no matter how much she fights, it the inevitable always tends to happen. Fleurmione.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was trying hard to hide her discomfort from the woman in front of her. She has not been on a date for a long time and the experience of the past two hours confirmed her fears of having one. Two hours! Two hours of an uncontrollable ramble from the woman she just met with almost no interruption; the longest one being to force the other woman to agree with her and take her side on a discussion she had at work. Hermione just realized it had been that long and could not believe it; while the woman spoke she kept building strategies on her mind to stop her or change the topic, she tried hard but non of them worked; she also thought of leaving but could not do it, afraid of the woman's reaction. Hermione's glass was already empty and as she noticed the woman's drink was almost over her eyes were filled with the hope of getting away from her by going to the bar. She anxiously looked as the woman lips while she drank what was left in her glass and with it still in her lips before she could begin speaking again Hermione suddenly spoke, her voice surprising them both as it have not been used much.

"Do you want another drink?"

Hoping internally that the woman would say no Hermione waited still anxious for the answer.

"Oh, you are the kindest. Yes, please. Thank you, just one of the same, I really believe this is the best drink here, you should have one too, the one you just drink must be hideous"

Hermione hurriedly took the glass from the other forcing a smile. She stood up quickly and went to the bar, not worrying about the large line of people pushing one another to get to place their orders, it was Saturday after all. After minutes of waiting for a chance to approach the bar she was already getting tired, and an idea lit her mind, maybe she did not have to order anything, she could easily hang around covered by the crowd for a while until she had the courage of leaving completely. She just hoped the other woman would not come looking for her. With this on her mind she looked frantically around looking for a place to seat, the club was so full that chairs were almost unnoticeable between the standing woman dancing, walking or standing all over the place.

After being pushed she had a flashing sight of an empty stool at the right of the long neon lit bar. Without thinking twice she charged to the front with all the force of her body focused on getting to the place. She begged that no one else has seen it or that it was actually empty and not belonging to the person standing next to it. When she was almost there a woman ordering her drinks suddenly sat but Hermione did not stopped walking forward, from the gaps that people left while moving she saw how the girl talked to someone next to her, she was really close now, within a few steps left to get to the stool her face was lit by the sight of the girl paying the bartender and beginning to stand up, after just seconds of the other leaving Hermione could finally seat, catching her breath and sweating. Another woman seemed to have been doing the same as her, or that was what Hermione thought, because she was hit at her right side with force as if the woman next to her have not been able to stop her motion forward. She looked to the side to say something, not that she was used to do so, but to at least give her a disapproving look or shove her to the side, but she was met by the back of the girl with a drink in her hand, she was talking to the girl seated next to her, her body so close to Hermione that she had to lean to the side.

Hermione asked the bartender for a glass of water and when it finally came, she was glad the girl stopped crushing her and left. She moved her position on the stool to seat with her back to the bar, looking at the club tables where she had been before trying to catch a sight of her annoying date when another girl shoved her, again. Her water almost fell from her hand this time and she got really mad looking at her. The girl was inviting the same woman next to her to a drink when Hermione heard a strong, dry: "No" of rejection. She internally laughed and smiled, the girl kept trying and she could not figure out the exact words but she seemed to be refused again by someone with a foreign accent. When the girl finally left she gave her a mocking look, pleased that such a rude person had just been rejected. She was wondering how this woman looked to have so many women on such a short amount of time approaching her, but she maintained her posture waiting for a good time to take a look without being caught. Her water was almost over when she heard someone talking near, the last think on her mind was that they were talking to her until the voice went louder and she noticed it was directed at her.

" Hey! Hey! I am trying to buy you a drink over here! You could at least have the decency to say no"

Hermione looked to the side, surprised to see same woman she was planning to look at and found her extremely beautiful and with a mesmerizing way of moving, even on the darkness of the club, she regained focus on the situation when she heard her own name being called out as a question.

"Hermione? Hermione is that you?"

The woman asked in what sounded to Hermione like a taunting beautiful accent.

"Yes!" Hermione shouted stiffly straightening up on her chair. To which the other woman smiled. Someone just recognized her and this made her wake up from her thoughts.

"So it is you. Do you not remember me?"

Hermione was struggling to see who the person was and at the same time rummaging into her memories trying to remember if she had ever been with a blonde with a foreign accent. The possibility of this woman being someone she was with while drunk and not remembering scared her to death. She was in shock when the other continued.

"Fleur Delacour" The blond woman shouted trying to be heard above the noise. "I am Fleur Delacour!"

Thinking Hermione was possibly drunk she got close to her and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Are you ok?" Fleur said worryingly.

With this sudden proximity Hermione suddenly snapped, she felt the fear left her as heat replaced the coldness of her body.

"Fleur! Hi!" She said sounding overly excited "I am okay. Thank you. How are you?" She continued talking trying to look as normal as possible. Another feeling suddenly replacing the one of fear, embarrassment, this was the first time someone not only from the wizarding world but also from her close circle of friends, and once family, had seen her at a gay club.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am fine, thank you" Now the blonde was the one trying to look normal, feeling uncomfortable for the same reason as the other. She had been too focused earlier on getting Hermione to react, ignoring the reality of the situation.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

This did not helped with the awkwardness, it possibly increased it more but Fleur replied nevertheless.

"Well, it is my first time here. You could call this a first test of the muggle clubbing world"

Hermione tensed, not knowing what else to say, this was the answer she was expecting because it was almost impossible to see a wizard on a muggle club, apart from her, but she now noticed what was implicit in her previous question, the inquiry about their sexual orientation. But that was the first thing Hermione thought and she just blurted out. What was Fleur doing there? As long as she could remember no one had ever question Fleur's sexuality. An outsider could have felt the tension of two women trying to hide; especially Hermione that had ended her marriage just one year before and was having her first night out as a single woman.

"Oh I see" Hermione replied still tense.

"Do you come here often?" Fleur asked taking a sip from her glass while doing so. Hermione's face contorted a little, as she could not hold the other's gaze.

"Not really, it is my first time as well, at this club. I am not used to clubbing but well I had to come here"

"What do you mean you had to come?" Fleur quickly replied. Which did not give the other much time to think.

"I…" Not knowing whether to tell her the truth or not Hermione let the word linger a while before speaking further. "I am here on a date"

"Oh, ok. I am sorry if I was disturbing you, just wanted to say hi"

This confused Hermione, Fleur definitely did not wanted to jut say hi before, as long as she could remember she had invited her for a drink and then recognized her. But anyway she continued talking not wanting the other witch to feel like she was interrupting anything.

"No, it's ok, I mean was, I was on a date but it didn't went well. Ah, to be hones it was horrible" Fleur gave smiled mockingly "I was actually hiding from her" To this Fleur laughed even more.

Now curious about her previous date whereabouts Hermione looked to the club again searching for her, the table they were previously in was now filled with a group of women she did not know; she returned her gaze to her front quickly scanning the dance floor in order to get back to her conversation, when she saw the woman she was looking for, her earlier date was enjoying herself with someone else, dancing really close with her hands on a woman's hips and smiling to herself. Hermione looked away before she saw something worst and gave Fleur a look of disbelief.

Retreating back a little because of Hermione's attitude Fleur asked her what was wrong.

"That I don't have to worry about my date anymore, she is dancing and throwing herself at somebody else now" Hermione ended with a sigh. "Well, to be fair that is actually on my favor"

Hermione asked for another glass of water and settle more relaxingly on her seat looking now towards the bar, waiting. Fleur smiled by her side without her noticing, the blonde found the brunette strangely refreshing, wit her raw honesty and outbursts.

"So, how about you? Are you liking this place?" Hermione asked Fleur with the new glass of water on her hand, which came faster than the other.

"Well I haven't been here for long but I was actually getting bored. Muggles seem to be more straightforward than witches and they don't give me space to even try and flirt with them"

Hermione was not directly looking at the blonde but her mind registered the importance of the word: witches she just used. Now they were clear without being direct, with her admitting having a date with a woman and this new admission of Fleur they could both have a still awkward but more relaxed conversation.

"They all seem to want to rub against me after asking my name, just like your friend over there. It is just too much for me. What about being subtle? I don't understand really." Fleur said.

"But you still asked me for a drink" Hermione suddenly said, she was an honest person but today she felt maybe the one drink she had earlier made her even more honest, later that night she would notice it was because she was with someone with whom she could be exactly who she was, not hiding being a witch, a muggle born or a woman that liked other woman.

"Or did you just asked me that out of boredom?" She was suddenly scared of being just a way of entertainment for the other witch.

"You are going to remind me that I asked you for a drink for the rest of my life right?" Fleur replied while smiling and raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. Maybe. It depends on your answer" Hermione now looked to the dance floor.

"I am not going to tell you what you want to hear just because you are threatening me. You know lets leave it like that for now. You can make fun of me I don't care. I will tell you later"

Hermione was actually satisfied with the answer, she always preferred people to be strong minded and honest, not to just flow with whatever she said without having a point of view or the ability to decide for themselves, that usually ended on people putting all the blame on her because it was her idea or opinion they took as the best, people like Ron, this happened all the time with him, which was really frustrating.

"Are you staying long then?" Hermione asked Fleur, now feeling more confident. "I mean, not here but are you on vacation or something?"

"No. I am living here now. Got a job at Gringotts, not actually in there but I am working for them at a committee that decides the placement of objects in chambers of deceased people that do not have a will, specially death eaters"

Hermione was surprised. She had always admire the fact that Fleur was one of the best aurors she knew, greatly representing the female part of the forces and making them gain respect. But Gringotts, the person that came to her mind when hearing about the place was Bill, he had been working there for along time with her eyes unfocused seeing nothing in front she pondered on whether to mention it or not. But her lips betrayed her as she muttered out loud:

"Bill"

"Oh yes Bill, he works there with me. I see him all the time"

Hermione's eyes widen, she did not catch the tone with which the blonde had say this but it seemed she was not bothered by the mention of the name, she wanted to facepalm herself but instead remained silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was taken aback by Fleur's admission of seeing Bill, her ex-husband, at work all the time, she could never work with Ron, at least not for a while, but then she thought that maybe Fleur could. Even so, there their divorces were almost just one year apart, Fleur's being at least two years ago. She would have asked for the exact date but she did not wanted to talk more about this subject, it reminded her of the guilt she felt with Ron, the guilt of going out, of coming to a club, and of dating…a woman. It was not like she was doing something wrong to him directly, it would only hurt his pride to find out his ex-wife was now dating women but she still felt bad. She finished her water.

"So, it is nice that you are living here. I still work at the ministry. I actually got promoted" Hermione said really wanting to change the subject.

"I am glad to hear that! Congratulations." The blonde smiled and raised her now empty glass.

"Wee, thank you but I am not completely sure if I like it. I am just beginning to to understand what I really like actually. I think I took many big decisions when I was too young, back then I thought it was what I wanted but this past year I have realized I am not sure or pleased with the majority of things I have done. I don't know if I really like something or I am just comfortable with doing it because I am used to, or because it is what it has to be done"

Fleur was not expecting this answer from the brunette; she remained silent and thoughtful until deciding on being as honest as the woman in front of her.

"I understand. I think most of the people make that mistake when young; myself included. But there is always time, at least you realized it and can keep going on from there, don't worry. I am also wanting a change, I want to do and see knew things, well here I am at a muggle club"

"Yeah, I didn't know you went to muggle places. What made you come here?"

"I know is not usual for the magic world to be interested on muggle things but, I don't know what your opinion is about this, but I sometimes think gay clubs on the magic world can sometimes be a little boring, not many people like to drink and dance on such large places filled with so many people. There are a lot of different things to do on the world and a boarding magic school can only show you a few, and to just be honest it limits us in the part of going out; something to do with making wrong decisions while young maybe? Anyway, people kept on telling me that I had to live this experience, so I did it today"

"What people? Wizards?"

"Yes, wizards and witches, you would be surprised on the high amount of magical people that may be here right now. This place is especially popular"

"Wow, it is not usual for people from the magical world to be interested on muggle life; I'm glad to hear that, times are finally changing. But I actually came here expecting to get away from running into anyone but well…here I am talking to you"

Fleur laughed at Hermione's admission and then continued talking.

"Yeah, now that I am here I find it interesting that you have a natural access to this world. Was your date a muggle?"

"No, she was a witch, she is a witch. I figured it would be too stressful to be hiding that on a first date but well I ended up hiding anyway"

They both laughed lightly, amused as if the bad memory from not so long ago was already a thing of the far past.

"So do you have a lot of gay or bi or queer friends?" Hermione had this question on her mind for a long time and was not able to stop help from asking; the curiosity of maybe knowing some of these people was eating her up inside.

"Not a lot but yes I have, some" Fleur that until now had faced Hermione showing interest and focused on the conversation suddenly looked away. "Do you want to now who my best friend is? My best gay friend?" She quickly added.

Hermione had the feeling this was a serious confession and if her curiosity was going to be resolved. It definitely had to be someone she knew. Harry, was the first name that got to her mind while she wondered, but she unconsciously shook her head and frowned "off course not" she thought, they could never be best friends without her knowing, her mind was definitely not working properly now she did not know why she came to think about him above anyone else.

"Hermione? Do you want to now or not?"

She seemed to had been lost in thought more than normal, feeling embarrassed she answered lively.

"Yeah off course! Tell me."

"Bill"

That name again. The subject she avoided earlier. She didn't say anything but the question roamed her mind "Bill is gay?" she was definitely going to be frowning and thinking more now than before, not sure of what question to ask Fleur next, what to ask and what to avoid; this, added to the interesting conversation and revelation had mantained Hermione disinterested on her surroundings, she was absent mindedly looking at the dance floor while frowning, thanks to this she did not immediately registered a woman pushing her on her side, again. A strange woman was now standing between Hermione and Fleur clearly trying to catch the blonde's attention, with the excuse of stretching her arm towards the bar the woman placed an empty glass on it while looking seductively into Fleur's eyes, trying to use the proximity to her favor.

"Excuse me" Fleur said softly standing up but the woman did not moved and kept her proximity. Because of this Fleur gave the woman a little push with the back of her hand moving her out of her way. She approached Hermione and stood next to her the surprised woman now at her back. Hermione was not expecting the blonde to act like she did now, she looked extremely angry in front of her.

"Lets go. I am tired…of this" She added the last words under her clenched teeth, angry. Hermione left her glass on the bar and stood, Fleur grabbed her left hand and pulled her up front between the masses of people. After a few steps Hemrione pulled her hand away from the other's grasp feeling a little uncomfortable but the blonde suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"Please Hermione just hold my hand if not we don't know who else is going to rudely grab me and do something to me!"

Hermione could not contain a laugh even if this could be worst reaction for the blonde's anger, she still did not hold the other's hand, really amused of seeing Fleur so emotional, it was as if she was getting to know her real self for the first time.

"Just do it! It would even come in handy for you" Fleur said while looking at the dance floor before continuing "Lets go!"

Taking advantage of Hermione's confusion Fleur grabbed her hand again and that was when she saw it, the woman from her now long forgotten date was dancing next to another woman while looking at Hermione and the blonde with wide eyes, Hermione looked away feeling a little bad but could not hold a smile, she even got closer to Fleur's back to enjoy the moment better, as she was certain that the good looks of the blonde made the other even angrier. She reminded herself of how bad her date had treated her so she did not feel bad anymore, it took her a while to notice that the scent she had been enjoying for a while was thanks to her proximity to Fleur, her hair smelled wonderful, it was sweet, like flowers. She knew she had to be careful, men and women were all affected by the girls thrall, even if it was not as big as a full-blood veela, with this clear she let herself enjoy the moment of being held strongly by an intelligent, talented and beautiful woman with the sweetest scent she stopped thinking for a moment. They got outside and walked to a street near, still holding hands, they could not help but laugh about Fleur's outburst of rage and Hermione's short revenge. A terrible night had just become one of the best times Hermione has had in years, even if it she felt embarrassed to admit her life had been so unhappy before; it was only a little passed midnight, so hopefully, if the blonde also felt like it, the night could continue that way, or better.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I want to say thank you to the people that are reading, reviewing and following this story. This is my first fanfic and I am really happy to see people interested I was not sure on what to write here but I will do it just this time. I am always yearning more Fleurmione fics and after reading many I could not get this idea out of my head. Please enjoy it as I am enjoying writing it. I will try to update at least one chapter a week, my excuses in advance if that does not always happens but I will finish this! Lets see where this story takes us, for now it is flowing smoothly into the pages. I already know the ending, but don't know how many chapters this will have. Hope it gets to be really good so many of you stay with it till the end!

Thanks again!

(Esta semana subo también la traducción al español. Gracias!)


	4. Chapter 4

The past half an hour has been spent by the two witches walking around the club area looking for a new place to enter, at the end non of them fulfilled their tastes, too crowded or too loud were the main problems. They decided to look for a place to sit and talk, after buying a couple of beers.

They were now seated on a bench looking into a dark mass of water with lights reflected on it, city buildings and a big bridge complementing the landscape.

"How is the beer?"

Hermione was curious to see how the blonde witch reacted towards the muggle drink, it had several differences from the magical world as this was more diverse on the ingredient and the choices could be more daring.

"It is really…soft I think. It is good, it's just something I have never tried before."

Fleur took another sip from the bottle after saying this, making a gesture of approval and Hermione was glad to see she liked it.

"Do you come often to the muggle world?" The blonde asked her.

"Not often really, but I have always wanted to remain connected with it over the years. It was difficult while I was at Hogwarts but now I am free to go to different places, especially this year."

Hermione did not mean to add the last part, she did not wanted others to pity her, but it just slipped as her closeness to the muggle world had developed increasingly thanks to her divorce, she felt safer here, safe from the eyes of others, safe from scrutiny and safe from running into any member of the Weasley family, all witches and wizards that did not know much of the muggle world except for Arthur's fascination with technology and different objects. Fleur saw how a shadow of sadness covered Hermione's face, and waited until the other wanted to talk again, being respectful to her silence.

"I just recently realized its importance, I lived all my childhood as a muggle. I think of all of my friends only Harry understands what it feels like"

"Do you go out and do muggle things together?"

"Mmm, not really. Sometimes, I understand because it's more difficult for him, I have a family to visit and do things with, but he doesn't. Being here even reminds him of many bad years and hurtful feelings. But he still understands me."

"I found it extremely interesting"

Hermione was still looking to the front using a sober tone but looked to Fleur after she said that.

"What do you find interesting?"

"The muggle world"

"Really?" Hermione wanted to be sure in case the other was just saying this to be polite.

"Yes, really. Well not when I was younger but lately, yes, it is amazing the quantity of things a human can create without magic. I wan to create things too, the magic world can always benefit from creative minds and people that want to change the bad old ways. Not all old ways are bad but many are"

"Wow. You seem truly interested. Maybe you are that creative mind to come up with something"

"I know. I am." The blonde said smiling

"Well if I knew that would be your reaction I would not have said that" Hermione replied now laughing a little.

"What? I can be confident it is not like I am hurting anyone right?"

"You are hurting me"

"What? Why?" Fleur was now frowning but a small smile remained.

"Because I am not that confident and you are not giving me any compliment back after I complimented your creative mind"

"Does not giving a compliment back really qualify as hurting someone?"

Hermione hit Fleur on her side with the back of her right hand, they both laughed. After a small silence Fleur spoke again with a serious tone now.

"I can give you a compliment. You are really intelligent"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her and drank beer from her bottle.

"Is that something wrong to say?"

"I already know that! That is the only thing people tell me since I was little, that I am intelligent"

"Well but I am not like all the people"

Hermione rolled her eyes again, to which Fleur smiled and continued.

" No, I mean it. I think about it differently. It is not the same oh Hermione is such a great witch, you are like intelligent about life, all you have talked about tonight, and always, even when we did not talked much make you seem really aware of your surroundings and of others, of how things function, of how other feel like the elves, the muggle world, like what you just said about Harry. That type of understanding of life is rare"

"Thank you, is not that I am trying to do it always I just like to understand what is going on around me truthfully, how I feel it. I just think I don't have the intelligence to make good decisions"

"I don't see it like that"

"Then how do you see it?"

"Well I can only see a person that takes decisions, good or bad but does something with their life. Not just following what everyone else does, especially at this age when everyone is so competitive. And off course you have the intelligence to decide, people let others decide for them and that is not useful to advance. I even wonder how you would do on the field you must be good"

After drinking from her beer Fleur suddenly spoke correcting herself.

"You ARE good! I admire how you endured and guided all of that thing you were doing when you missed your last year at Hogwarts, I saw you fight and you were really good that time"

"Thank you. That I know, I put a lot of work into that it was a difficult but amazing year"

"Don't you wonder how would you be as an auror?"

Fleur looked at Hermione so intently that she felt like being honest.

"Yeah, I sometimes wonder about it. After so many years of fighting next to Harry and the order a part of me is surprised of just being at an office at the Ministry"

"It is never too late, that is what I would say to that part of you. Maybe I can arrange something so you can come with me to a field mission or something"

"Oh no its ok, you don't have to bother"

"No is nothing, now that I think about it you are Hermione Granger! Anyone would be lucky to have you on a mission. Just tell me honestly would you like to do it?"

"Honestly? Yes I would love to do it"

Hermione said after taking a deep breath.

"I will do it then and let you know"

After this they both shared things about their families and different upbringing. Fleur delighted Hermione with stories about her years at Beauxbatons, where she was a great student but had her share of rebellion against school's injustices she sometimes experienced, just like Hermione did, they both laughed and had a such a great time that did not noticed the sun was already rising up and staining the clouds with a soft and beautiful shade of pink.

"I am telling you the truth, it is not all laughs, it is difficult being part veela!"

Hermione was just telling the blonde she did not believed anything she said to see the others reaction, and it amused her to hear her like that; in reality she knew it must be difficult being stared at and treated just as something beautiful since a young age.

"I sometimes even feel guilty when some people start acting dumb around me, I get angry at them but I can't help to think it is my fault too"

"It is not your fault that people chose to see just that about you, is like me, people just see me as intelligent and forget the rest. Even if your thrall affects them they could either look from afar or come at you and making you feel uncomfortable when they try to "win" you"

Fleur looked at Hermione as if saying thank you with her eyes, to then direct her gaze again to the sunrise.

"I think your intelligence helped you to really understand my point on what I was saying. Don't think of yourself as just that, you are a great person, I am too, and we are more than what people think about us!"

"And lets drink to that!" Hermione replied to Fleur enthusiastic comment.

"Cheers!" They both said, bringing the bottles to their mouths and making as if they were drinking from them, but the reality was that the drink ended a few hours ago. It was a really cold morning but Hermione conjured a spell to keep them warm. They finally parted ways, both sleepy but happy. When Hermione got to her muggle apartment and laid down on her bed with a sandwich she just made she felt something she have not felt on a really long time, hope, hope for her future and for all of the wounds and sadness she had been carrying with her from more than she thought, now she would not be distracted from her sadness by exterior things that made her life seemingly perfect, she wanted a new life, a different life, in which she was not the Hermione everyone thought she was but the one she really wanted to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had never used her pone so much like the past month; her parents made her buy one because they wanted to contact her directly and she obliged. But now she had a rare third contact she called more than the other two, Fleur. They were both busy working but after weeks of sending letters trying to convince Fleur she finally agreed with Hermione getting her a phone, which was sent by owl. Hermione tried to get the easiest phone to use, a children's phone, one that only had a small screen and a few buttons that let you call a person, usually parents, with the push of one button and receive a call with the push of another, no need to memorize or put any numbers on it. However before they successfully contacted each other as they have been doing she had to meet with Fleur to explain how the thing functioned even when the blonde said it was the most boring thing she would be doing this year.

Hermione spent a great time meeting with Fleur two weeks after their casual meeting at the club. She did not even know how cellphones functioned but money from her muggle account would be discounted for both cellphones and Fleur had to pay her on money from the wizard's world, something she was not really happy about. She showed the other witch how a button on her cellphone would make Fleur's ring with what the blonde described as the most annoying noise she heard ever, and then showed her how the push of a button would make the noise cease. After at least twenty calls Hermione finally said Fleur seemed to understand completely, if it was for her she would have make at least another twenty calls to practice but they were noticeably annoying the clients of the magical café they were at, scared someone would cast a spell on Fleur's colorful phone she call it a day and left her go.

And now a month after they could have called each other more than twenty times. It was always extremely interesting for both to hear the other one's take on things so their conversations sometimes lasted for hours with laughter and critical thought.

Because Hermione had pushed the other to accept the cellphone at the beginning she did not call her much, until an angry Fleur called her and yelled at her for making her carry that ugly, heavy thing everywhere for nothing. After that their calls increased by the week.

"I think I am getting addicted to this thing Hermione"

"Why? You are not the only one calling and besides if that is the case you would not be addicted to the phone but to the incredible person you are calling. Are you getting obsessed with me? I will have to change my number then"

"Ha, ha" Fleur said on the fakest laugh she could. " I don't know it still feels weird to be carrying a muggle thing around, even at work, I end up grabbing it to ease the anxiety it gives me to hear that annoying noise when you call me and make everyone look at me. I hate it but I can't stop holding it on my hand all day. What is this thing doing to me?"

"You already know how to put it on vibration or silence mode you could just do that if it makes you so anxious"

"That is even worse, the noise that…vibration things does is not very sexy its creepy, and vibration can be sexy believe me"

"Oh please that was the last thing I was thinking about, now you gave me bad images. Where are you? You are talking too freely to be at work"

"I think I am getting lonely Hermione, or else I would not get addicted to talking to someone so many times a week, I should start looking for dates or anything, is it normal? That people uses these things like that?"

"I don't know if it is normal, maybe, I do remember seeing my parents taking their phones everywhere but I thought it was an uncomfortable thing to do. I don't know"

"Is just that if you want to talk to someone it is just one button away I don't have to perform any magic it is weird, weird and kind of exciting"

"Ok Fleur, but why are you changing the subject? Where are you?"

"Why do you want to know where am I? Do you want to come?"

"No, no is just that you know it is weird that people see you using that and know who you are talking to I don't want any problems with people that know me"

"I know I know, I am at my house, didn't have work today and trust me I still make sure to cast the spell on the bathroom to call you, you won't have a problem hiding the fact that you know me from everyone. I am sorry if I am embarrassing you or something"

"No Fleur it is not that, sorry I panic, nobody knows about my sexuality except for Harry and I don't want you-know-who to find out, is just that"

"You know who? Is there another Voldemort I don't know off?"

"Not funny really, Ron, you know who is Ronald Weasly ok?" But in reality Hermione was smiling.

"Ok. We can secretly meet up this weekend and help me find a date will you? And I still don't know what is your type on girls we can maybe look something for you"

"Ok, you find a place and let me know."

"But I will send you the address by owl Hermione, I am going to stop calling you for a while."

"Fleur I am sorry if I made you feel bad really"

"Oh no is not about that I understand you its ok, I just have to stop using this for a while and leave it home I feel too strange for my liking, lets better talk this weekend"

"Oh…ok I will wait for your letter then"

"Right, have a good day and take some time away from that thing also"

"haha, ok thank you for worrying, see you good bye"

"Bye"

Hermione was always the one to hang up as Fleur never bothered on learning how, it was funny how the blonde witch was taking so seriously the addiction thing, but well at the same time this showed how she acted on her own and not because of others. Their conversations were comfortable and she felt accompanied all day to know the other was just a call away, but maybe it was for the better, not getting too attached and then get disappointed. She looked at her phone in order to turn it off and accidentally answered a call that was coming in, thinking it was one of her parents she looked at the screen and made sure it was indeed a call and then put it on her ear to speak.

"Hello?"

"Hi again Hermione!"

The brunette laughed recognizing the voice immediately.

"Hey, did something happen? Or you just called by accident?"

"Don't start making fun of me again, those days of accidental calls are over. I just thought I was alone at my house without nothing to do so maybe we can talk and I can start the no-calls things after"

"I was just going to apparate at my house so I will call you back when I do ok?, I don't want to what could happen to this if we apparate with it"

"Or what could happen to you. Ok I will wait, I would like to hear your take on something I heard today, a not so strange traffic of objects from the Malfoy family"

"Interesting I already know a lot of things to say about that. Wait for my call then"

"Ok"

Hermione hanged up with a smile on her face and a long conversation waiting for her after she freshened up at her apartment.

After that day Fleur really kept her promise of not calling her, just sending a letter with the address and map to a gay bar on the magic world Hermione have not heard about. She was going to trust Fleur on her telling her it was a discreet place, however she would make her hair and clothes try to look nothing like her, even on the smallest of places she still sustained a small celebrity status that she hated.

Once she got there, the map on the letter transformed itself into a beautiful stamp of a lion that appeared on the door in front of her before opening by itself. She entered the place by a set of stairs going down, Fleur was standing at the bottom waiting for her under a dim light. Hermione had a high ponytail and thick black reading glasses of weak prescription, she was dressed in black and had a black makeup on her eyes; Fleur did not recognize her immediately but when she did she looked amazed to see her and they hugged, happy to see each other again after their first meeting.

Fleur took her trough the crowd holding her hand, she had gotten them a private booth knowing about Hermione's need to stay as private as possible while the other could go dancing and bringing back safe girls to introduce to Hermione, safe meaning they did not have any contact with the Hogwarts group or the Weasleys. They went up some stairs into a platform a little higher from the dance floor while in there Hermione tough the hand holding was unnecessary but she did not pulled back, strangely enjoying it. The blonde had her platinum blonde hair loose and combed to the side, it was a little disordered but beautiful, it gave her a rebel look opposite to the tight and perfect hair of Hermione, when they hugged she noticed the blonde smelled as better than normal her scent was so amazing Hermione could still sense it, she was dressed all white and had a soft red lipstick on, it suited her to use light makeup. They arrived at the table and Hermione felt relieved as Fleur's touch was making her think strange things about her and that was not why they were here. Both ordered cocktails made with fire whisky with ginger, cherry and lemon for Hermione and one with blue giant swamp flowers and orange for Fleur.


	6. Chapter 6

They were having a good time, talking again about their week and the phone addiction Fleur continued to say she had. They finished their drinks and Fleur went to order more and to keep an eye on any pretty girls that could join them.

Hermione could see everything that happened at the small dance floor from her seat. The black curtain that kept them hidden from the exterior was charmed to allow people inside to look trough it; this kept her entertained for a while. The place looked oddly similar to the muggle club they have met at but smaller and magical. Finally she saw Fleur coming up the stairs with two girls; once they entered the space Hermione noticed the blonde was talking to a girl with glasses so similar to hers that she thought of going to the bathroom to cast a transfiguration spell on them, but then decided against it, that meant giving to much attention to the other woman. Hermione was surprised that the woman Fleur picked seemed really affected by her thrall, she knew the blonde did not like that on women. But the blonde did not seemed to matter she was smiling and being kind. Hermione did not take her eyes from them until she heard a loud gasp from the girl at her side, luckily she didn't had glasses but just a long jet-black hair.

"You are Hermione granger! Wow you look so different, who could imagined you being here, does Harry knows about this?"

Oh no, was Hermione's first thought, Fleur was supposed to bring someone safe but they forgot to check somehow that it was not a fan of the trio, the type of person that would speak to her about Harry and sometimes Ron like she knew them for years, and that thought she understood all about Hermione from false rumors. Hermione would still have to go to the bathroom but to cast a small memory spell on the girl and make her forget she had seen her.

When Hermione got back from the bathroom Fleur immediately looked at her worried, she seemed less entertained and disinterested on the girl in front of her.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I think your friend needs you in the bathroom she was calling for you" Hermione said as kindly as possible to the girl with her same glasses it felt really strange to look at her trough hers.

"Oh, ok, thank you. Fleur would you mind joining me?"

The girl had looked to Hermione for less than a second before turning to Fleur with her eyes shining bright. Fleur looked at Hermione who nodded her head in approval feeling bad for the other girl in the bathroom, at least Fleur's date could go well and she also wanted to make sure the black haired girl was alright.

"Yes. I will go with you"

The girl never looked at Hermione or talked to her again while they stood up but Fleur gave her a nod before leaving, looking apologetically when she was walking down the stairs.

The loud pumping of music was still able to pass trough the charmed thin black curtain that separated the small cubicle of dim lights, a circular table and long seat. A long time has passed since Fleur went to the bathroom, and Hermione was only able to see her once, going to the entrance. She already finished her cocktail and was starting to get worried, mad, more than mad, scared that the blonde witch left her alone at the place to chase another girl, Hermione trusted her and was liking the security of having an interesting female, gay friend. She did not thought Fleur would have her cellphone with her but she still wanted to try and call; she took her phone from her purse and called Fleur's number to immediately hear the sharp ring of the other's cellphone right next to her, on Fleur purse, she hung up and the thing ringed a little bit before stopping. Hermione lay back at the seat and looked to the ceiling, at least Fleur took charge of the drinks, this was it, she would leave the place alone and wait until the other girl contacted her one of the following days, she still was not sure she would answer.

When Hermione had make her decision and was ready to stand up she heard the music get louder as if someone had opened the curtain, she looked up and saw Fleur running inside and throwing herself on the long seat next to her.

"Oh, I am sorry Hermione, the girls left and I was seating at the bar looking for other people when I heard that annoying sound and realized I never came back to tell you where I was and thought that maybe that was why you were calling me so I came running back"

Fleur talked with a short breath from the run.

"I totally forgot I am sorry, let me get you a drink to make it up to you, ok?"

Before the blonde could stand up to leave again Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Wait, first you really seemed affected by your cellphone, is hilarious that you can even hear the sound above all of this noise!"

Hermione laughed at this raising both eyebrows and Fleur smiled at her.

"Second, tell me what happened to them! What took you so long?"

"Oh off course I would recognize that noise anywhere, it is not as if there is more people here with one of these things. That sound had to be mine or else I was going crazy and imagining it, I had to come here to check"

They both laughed and Hermione relaxed a little, she would not tell Fleur about her panic and anger of thinking she left her, it was embarrassing how sad she felt then and how happy she was now but she did not wanted to think about it any more.

Fleur told her the girls decided to leave because the one at the bathroom was feeling confused and really tired and Hermione felt like a bad person.

"No, don't feel bad you had to do it, besides I think those girls haves something going on between them, the girl you were talking to was Sophia's ex."

Hermione assumed Sophia was the girl with he glasses while Fleur continued.

"They remained friends after breaking up but were here together or something. Believe me, people don't even realize how honest they get when affected with my thrall it allows me to see them as they are, which is good for me and most of the time bad for them. Probably you did them a favor and they are now somewhere taking care of each other, if you know what I mean"

" I don't want to think about what you mean. But this leaves us were we began, and I thought you did not like girls affected by your thrall?"

"I have to sometimes, if I get to picky then I never get to be with anyone on a night, and tonight I can't be too picky because there are not many pairs of friends that fulfill the traits we are looking for"

"Is ok Fleur, you don't have to do this. Online dating did not go well for me but I can try it again"

"What is that, on-line?"

"Oh, just a muggle thing don't worry"

"Let me do it one more time ok? I will send you a drink from the bar and I will be sitting there talking to people a little longer, I will try to stay where you can see me"

Hermione agreed and Fleur thanked her, she could see the blonde trough the charmed curtains sitting on the bar talking to many girls, one after the other. Hermione did not know how to feel about it, she felt upset but maybe it was because she did not have so much freedom, maybe because she was envy of the perks of being out. Finally Fleur came with two other girls and Hermione could not stop looking at the brunette that was seductively looking at Fleur while they talked, Fleur caught her looking and when their gazed met Hermione felt strange as if doing something wrong so she continued talking to the girl beside her trying to act as if Fleur was not there in order to have a successful date.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione wanted the night to end. She was not having a good time with the girl talking in front of her. Would this be her luck with every date she attempts? The thing is this night she was not asking for a date. She has misunderstood Fleur or maybe did not ask the right questions about the going out. But what she had understood was that the blonde wanted find a date and had brought Hermione as support. Maybe it was a little naïve but the brunette had imagined a night of a great talk with Fleur while they looked at girls and tried to find one perfect for her, in which case the blonde would approach her and ask for her number or something, returning to Hermione to continue looking and having a good time.

Right now Hermione was mad. She was not sure if she was mad at herself for thinking things would go different or at Fleur for not being clear enough before and putting her on the uncomfortable situation of dating when she did not wanted to, when she was not sure what she wanted. She felt the blonde girl had behaved badly and seeing her smiling and laughing with the other person at their booth while Hermione listened to her unwanted date's story about her ex-boyfriend infuriated her even more.

The girl lively talking in front of her now wanted to dance, Hermione did not wanted to be rude so she politely declined, smiling while the other hold her wrist trying to make her standup, but then Fleur looked at her and made a movement of her head as if telling the brunette to go and dance. This was all Hermione could take, she declined more seriously this time and the girl went to the dance floor, giving her the freedom to pack her cellphone on her handbag and arrange all of her things to leave. She had to have a date with whichever person Fleur picked and now she could not reject her but had to go dancing with her according to the blonde's orders. This could be a usual misunderstanding between friends but Hermione did not know why she cared so much this time. She just wanted to go home drink some water and try to get some sleep.

"Sorry to interrupt but I am going now Fleur. Have a good night you two"

After saying this Hermione went directly to the curtain before Fleur could reply, the latter stood up and call her by her name but the brunette did not looked back and rushed trough the crowd and out the building. Fleur thought of chasing her but she was too far behind to stop the other from apparating, reluctantly she went back to her date that would end on a few minutes because the blonde will suddenly start feeling bad, upset and would want to go home too.

Fleur did not call her the following days. Hermione was not surprised, she thought maybe the other had understood and felt embarrassed of what she had done. Or that just did not understood what happened and did not cared, but for what Hermione knew about the girl she would never be so insensible towards someone. The brunette could only wait for the other to contact her and apologize, but a whole week went by without any communication.

Monday night after work, Hermione was drinking a cup of tea and reading the prophet, not that she liked everything there but she needed to keep up with the latest news of the magical world for her work. It was good to know about the crimes related to magical laws before going to work, she knew what to expect and it was a first glance of research on the cases she would be immersed for days trying to decide whether to take them into trial or solve them on any other way.

She was surprised to hear what seemed like and owl pecking the window, as she was not expecting mail she had all windows closed. She went to the window and got the letter from the owl's paw. It only had her name written on the back of the envelope and she did not know whom this perfect handwriting belonged to, she opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Hermione._

 _I have been thinking everyday what to tell you but I am still not sure. I feel ashamed of the way things end up on our last meeting, because I think it was mostly my fault that you left that way. If I haven't write you or call you before is because I am not sure on what to say, as I think I don't understand fully what happened; but I know I was out of place and a going out that was supposed to be fun ended up being stressful for you, for both of us I think. I was so adamant to find someone that I completely rushed and maybe that created a stressful night. I am sorry if I dragged you into something only I wanted to do. I really want to hear your toughs on the night. Please know that I don't blame you for leaving, to be honest I felt a little angry at first because you left me there but then I took time to look at things from another perspective and I think I can understand your point of view, if you would like to share it with me off course. If you are willing to meet please let me know. I propose we go out and have lunch at a calm place of your choice. Please let me know what you decide. I highly value your friendship and hope we can talk about this._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fleur_

Hermione was walking towards the restaurant filled with sunlight where she would meet Fleur. At first she had thought the letter had been too much, the situation had not been that bad for Fleur to feel so ashamed; but at the same time Hermione found the apology a really mature thing to do, something that showed courage and caring, and those were features she liked her friends to have.

The blonde witch was already sitting on the restaurant with her dark blue robe used for work. They both asked for a long break from their jobs on a day when there was not much work to do. Hermione was really happy to see her and had to hold a smile from coming to her lips when she approached the thinking blonde that have not noticed her presence. She looked really severe on her robes and high ponytail, while Hermione was only using a plain black robe with a Ministry badge attached and had her hair on the usual mess of a day sitting at the office. She felt the clear difference between Fleur's appearance and her own from her posture to their clothes, but she did not cared. She quickly sat in front of the blonde wanting to surprise her and she did.

"Hermione, hi" Fleur said while smiling at the brunette.

"Hi Fleur how have you been?" The brunette replied without smiling, she was not sure of showing herself completely in front of the other just yet.

"Oh everything is well, a lot of work but well we are finally ending a bunch of paperwork we had been on for a while so that is good. How about you?"

"The same non ending paperwork for me everyday, is ok I am used to it by now"

"You know, you shouldn't be, you should be doing something you enjoy"

Fleur looked at Hermione directly on the eyes with both elbows on the table. She was talking on a soft voice, more kindly than ever. Hermione was surprised by the sincere glare the other gave her, it was clear, transparent, she could read there were not bad intentions on those eyes.

"Thank you for the letter"

Fleur looked down and smiled before replying.

"Thank you for mentioning it, I thought we will just eat and have small talk until I had the courage to mention it. Thank you for coming"

"I wanted to come is great to see you, you know to get out of the office and do something nice for a change"

"I know" The blonde replied still not looking at her, but avoiding her gaze.

"You know Fleur it is not big deal what happened. I did want an apology but its ok right now, you don't have to feel too bad about it"

"I do feel bad, and I wanted to tell you sorry in person. Do you accept my apology?"

Right there a male waitress came to take their orders, he talked mostly to Fleur, not taking his eyes away from her, she gave him short answers without looking at him but he just smiled, they order the same by Hermione's requested.

"I am sorry, I wish there was a way to avoid that"

"What?"

"People flirting with me everywhere it gets incredibly tiresome"

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. Do you want me to deal with him when he comes?"

"Please is definitely better when I don't speak. But, so…do you accept my apology?"

"Off course Fleur, off course I accept your apology"

Hermione was surprised to see this part of Fleur, she knew her direct, strong and confident self but now the blonde seemed like any person with insecurities, which was also kind and even sweet. It was strange to find sweetness between all of that strength and severe posture.

When the waitress came Hermione was the one to thank him and tell him everything was in order, as he would not leave but kept just looking at Fleur asking again if everything was ok Hermione started getting angry.

"We are fine. Can you please leave us to eat now?"

"Oh yes, I will leave you then"

The man quickly answered without looking at Hermione and he definitely did not leave but

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Hermione asked him as politely as she could

" Blondie. This is on the house I will bring you anything you want to drink too, please just let me know. Can you tell me your name?"

"No" Was Fleur's only response still not looking at him.

Hermione widen her eyes in surprise.

"You are interrupting us and she does not wants anything with you. We want to eat. Alone. Now" Hermione told the man looking at him furious but restraining her anger.

"Just give me a second" the man replied getting nearer to the blonde that tensed.

Hermione rose from the table to her feet, she was actually thinking of going to the manager to complain but the man took the action as a threat.

"Look, I don't want any problems I just want her name that is all. Why is it so hard to understand? Are you her girlfriend or anything?"

"Yes. And you are disturbing a very important date. Go. Away. Now"

The man just smiled and continued.

"Girlfriends, you women now make up anything to reject man. It's ok you could have just told me not start to lie"

Hermione was not aware of the moment she did it but she now had the tip of her wand at the man's neck, her hand trembling with anger.

"And you entitled men love to play deaf when we reject you cause we don't like you. Is a no really that hard to understand?"

The man froze and opened his eyes retreating back a little but Hermione's follow his every movement with the wand. Fleur stood up and grabbed Hermione by her waist to whisper into her ear.

"It's ok I will look for someone to complain now"

Hermione blushed a little by the contact but maintained her posture and her wand raised telling the other to not talk or move until someone came to arrange the situation.

Luckily, the owner of the place was there at the moment and Fleur rushed him towards their table. They explained everything that happened, keeping up with the story that they were a couple to not give the man the opportunity to call them liars again. Hermione talked angrily at the owner about the rights of women to reject someone and the disrespect of having them insist until they got what they wanted. It was terrible having that on the streets and worst to have it when trying to have a relaxing lunch with her partner. She also mentioned the fact that the responsibility was always on women; the either lured, rejected or lied to the men but always ended up being the ones to blame. The owner listened to her and apologized, Hermione could see how their Ministry robes and badges intimidated him and maybe the fact that it was Hermione Granger the one complaining. She was not sure what would happen to the man but he did not apologized. The owner gave them their food for free but Hermione did not wanted to eat. She did not wanted either to be at the place anymore, the problem and the fight were now getting a lot of attention and that was not good for anyone. She would just have left to her apartment without the food if it were not for Fleur that suggested they took it, knowing that the brunette would be thanking her for doing so later.


	8. Chapter 8

When they apparated on Hermione's apartment she was still angry and could not hold it inside anymore.

"F...ing hell! If I could put a law to avoid that I would, but is not like people just follow the laws, they are there but the majority ignores them unless something extreme happens. And even so, they don't care; they don't care how much they hurt others. I hate people that arrogant, so entitled. I just hate them!. You know, if I was a man and was having dinner with you that would never happen. But why is it ok to mess with a female relationship? There is no respect, no respect!"

"I hate it too. I understand you Hermione, I'm sorry I got us into that situation"

"Don't apologize again! Didn't you hear everything I said? It is not your fault it is not the fault of women for god's sake! He was the one crossing boundaries and not behaving appropriately, he just seemed so used to getting his way that it made the situation worse. He should be the one apologizing but he did not"

"Well, I do feel like having to apologize. Someone being on my side is new for me. Usually people would tell me to behave better with others, especially with men that are interested in me. But it scares me when something like this happens, when they get aggressive, but you handled it amazing. You are really brave Hermione, thank you really"

Hermione did not think she handled the thing well, she acted by impulse and her emotions took control over her, she just could not stop talking and reacting, but she knew that what she did was the right.

"I only did what I thought was right at the moment. I am sorry for you now, this probably happens to you more than others"

Hermione finally drop herself into her couch, she had been standing up while she vented the last of her anger and now felt better and able to relax.

"Yeah but this time I had a girlfriend to defend me"

Fleur laughed after saying this and Hermione throw her a small pillow from the couch. It was just the right thing to do at the moment, a girlfriend will have more to say than just a friend, she even thought that fact would scared him away, but well it didn't.

"I had to say that! I was not the one grabbing you by the waist and kissing your ear. That was dangerous you know it was too distracting and I was angry and with my wand at his neck"

"Hahaha" Fleur could not control her laugh, and Hermione just smiled by the sight of her.

"Kissing your ear? You are exaggerating everything, you are really funny" Fleur continued.

"It is normal, it is a dangerous spot, and please be careful next time!"

But before Fleur could reply Hermione talked again wanting to change the subject before blushing more. She had to end the teasing.

"You know what, I am going to bring the work home and just do it here, I don't feel like being at the office right now"

But the blonde did not answered. She was still standing in front of the couch while she glanced at a watch on the wall and noticed the end of her break was only a few minutes away. She was going to announce she would leave then and that they could talk another time, as she was uncertain that Hermione wanted her there longer.

"Take a sit, its ok. Do you think you can take this afternoon off from work?"

Fleur smiled thanks to Hermione's words and felt calmer.

"I can rush some work and leave earlier"

"Ok, lets do that, you can come anytime after you finish what you have to do and we can spend time here, making up the time we lost at lunch. I don't want to eat now I lost my appetite and that food reminds me of everything. You can eat here or take the food"

"Thank you. I will eat a little because I just have a few minutes now"

Fleur ate while Hermione made them tea; she ended up putting Fleur's tea on a flask to take to work, as she did not have the time to have it now. Fleur left while Hermione relaxed on the couch before leaving to her office to make an excuse for taking her paperwork and working from home. She was sure the people at her office would not mind, she was an incredible worker, always on time and many times doing more than asked just because she had a faster pace than others. She even thought they would be happy to give her that possibility because she had already received offers of working only part-time as it was all the time needed for her to do the work normally done on a full-time day, but she always rejected it, it felt better to be busy doing something all day than to be home alone.

After a couple hours Fleur returned to Hermione's apartment. The brunette left the various piles of papers at her dinner table and went to meet her at the living room. They were soon on the couch talking comfortably. After going trough small talk and talking about work Hermione finally felt she could bring up the subject of their latest misunderstanding.

"So. How was your date after I left? Are you seeing her again?"

Hermione noticed how the blonde tensed and avoided her gaze; she looked as embarrassed as she had sounded on the letter. However she managed to smile a little and finally looked at the brunette to answer.

"No, it was not good. I would not say terrible but I leaved not very long after you left"

"Oh, ok"

This was the only thing a surprised Hermione could say. She was expecting Fleur to tell her all about her successful date and great night she had after but now she did not know what else to ask.

"I am sorry Hermione"

"Its ok, you don't have to apologize again. I don't know if you needed to apologize so much Fleur, I just was not feeling well and left"

"That is not all and you know it. I think I understand why you left"

Hermione had no clue of what the other could be thinking now, she was scared of being misinterpreted but stayed silent waiting for Fleur to continue while holding her breath a little.

"Well at first I thought you were…that you were…"

But Fleur was having a hard time ending the phrase she sighed loudly and took a deep breath while looking down still a little embarrassed.

"That I was what?" Hermione said really wanting Fleur to keep going.

"That you were…just don't deny it please I want the truth" Fleur stopped again. To which an impatient Hermione suddenly said.

"That I was jealous?"

Hermione snorted, she was used to the blonde teasing but she did not expect her face to contort in confusion as it was now.

"Jealous? Who was jealous?" Fleur replied.

"Me" Hermione said but Fleur was now frowning at her and shaking her head in confusion.

"I was jealous, I mean I thought you were going to say you thought I was jealous Fleur! What were you going to say then?"

Hermione asked Fleur a little upset, she was frustrated that the blonde was not understanding and ashamed of what she just said, it could make her think that she was indeed jealous.

"I was going to say bored. I thought you were bored to death with me that would not be the first time a friend feels that. I am used to people to people telling me how serious and boring I am and I did not want you denying it because you feel bad for me. Why would you say jealous?"

Fleur was sincerely lost on the conversation by now and Hermione was starting to blush, again.

"I am used of to your endless teasing so I thought you were keeping me on the verge to then saying something like that!"

And then the understanding finally hit Fleur. She could only chuckle a little at Hermione's admission and Hermione smiled.

"Don't laugh at me!" Hermione told the blonde while hitting her with her hand on the arm. 

"Ouch! Don't hit me. I was being dead serious and you come here and start teasing yourself without me even doing anything! And now I cannot laugh, it is my right to laugh Hermione"

This amused the brunette and made her relax more; she let out a sigh and then told Fleur to continue what she had been saying.

"Well thank you Hermione, thank you for wanting to listen to me after your immense interruption"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at this and then Fleur continued now on a more relaxed tone.

"I have been thinking about it and I think I was out of place, I did not even bother asking you if you wanted to have a date but I just went and put you on a date without you being sure. I thought you were going to get bored with me and I also was there looking for a date so I got you one but then I thought I didn't really know what you wanted. I thought maybe I should have gone to the place alone to get the date, not drag you along for my own benefit. So I am sorry for that. It was a selfish thing to do"

Fleur was mostly right and Hermione did not wanted her to keep feeling bad but she had to be honest.


	9. Chapter 9

Fleur was mostly right and Hermione did not wanted her to keep feeling bad but she had to be honest.

Hermione wanted to hide her disappointment but ended up talking with a low, almost sad tone.

"You are mostly right. Is not that I did not appreciate the effort but what I imagined for that night was the two of us just talking and having a good time. Looking out for women that could be good for you. Or just getting a number from a girl you liked. I thought that there was a possibility of me leaving after you had found a good person but that was it. I want to date someone eventually but I am not on a rush and we never talked about a double date for that night so yeah, it was a bit strange I am not going to lie"

Fleur was left thinking for a moment. As absorbing every word Hermione just said, trying to understand her better. Then she finally spoke again.

"Can you tell me why did you left?"

This time their eyes met and Hermione mentally scolded herself for finding Fleur pretty on that moment. She shook off the feeling and got back into her strong self to continue talking.

"I was just bored"

Hermione noticed the ashamed look on Fleur's eyes, she never have thought the blonde witch would be so insecure about things like that. She was being insecure about being a good and fun company, but for Hermione she definitely was. Noticing this she felt the urge to explain further.

"When we arrived and talked I was having a great time. When you left me for a long time I was upset but then you came back and made it up to me. After that I didn't really want to have another date. I was bored with the girl I was talking too. She ended up leaving and when I looked at you and noticed you seemed fine I just thought of leaving. But don't think you are a boring person for me Fleur, you are not, and you are talking to the Hermione that everyone assumes only thinks about boring subjects. Boring for them not for me! So I know how you feel, really"

"Well I have to thank you, I really needed that explanation. But you still haven't told me if you forgive me or not"

Fleur smiled after saying this.

"Well. If you insist."

Hermione said while looking away and shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't answer like that. Do you or do you not forgive me?"

This made Hermione laugh and turned around to face the blonde again.

"Yes I forgive you Fleur, you can finally be at peace. How could I not forgive you when you admitted to the whole thing? Even to things I didn't know! I do forgive you"

"I accept your forgiveness then"

Hermione laughed at this.

"Always so humble" she replied to Fleur that was smiling too.

"Now about that jealous thing. I did not know you were jealous about me or about the girl with your same glasses?"

"Oh those glasses looked amazing on her don't you think?"

Hermione said while faking excitement by raising her eyebrows and opening her eyes.

"Yeah but they looked better on you to be honest"

Fleur did not looked at Hermione when she said this and the brunette was so taken aback that it took her a moment to recover.

"Are you flirting with me?" Hermione replied.

"Off course, I know you were jealous, you just admitted it"

"No I didn't, and no, Fleur I am being serious. Are you flirting with me?"

"I am just teasing you Hermione. We already talked about this flirting thing on the phone"

"I know, I just wanted to make sure"

"Look lets don't just get all awkward and talk about it directly. I value our friendship and I know I am a beautiful woman and it is easy to fall for me but I understand, you have a recent divorce and for now you want to explore your options. I would not take advantage of my beauty, I promise"

Fleur smiled at Hermione from across the couch, they were both leaning to one side to the back of the couch looking at each other. But Hermione did not laughed or smiled.

"Is it wrong to be doing what I am doing with a recent divorce?" The brunette asked speaking softly.

"Doing what?"

"To want to date again and start dating women just because I liked just one once. A year should be a long time but it feels like just days sometimes to me"

"Well for me a year is not a long time after a divorce; but I am sure that things were not well for a while before the divorce. I think divorcing comes a long time after knowing you don't want to be there. So first no, it is not a long time and second what if you liked one or a thousand women you want to live that and it's ok"

After a small pause Fleur dared to ask Hermione more about it.

"I don't want to intrude much but would you like to tell me about that one woman? I can also tell you my experience if you would like"

Fleur waited while Hermione readjusted on the seat and took a deep breath getting ready to talk about the subject.

"There is not much to say really, after my divorce I felt like I needed to make up for everything I haven't done before. I went to a bar with people from work alone for the first time. I have never gone to get drinks without Ron. I just wanted to do it alone for the sake of it and I met a group of people, friends from friends and kind of flirted with a guy. But then I spent a lot of time talking to this girl I found really funny. We were having a really good time and when we went to the bathroom together she kissed me, she just kissed me and I was so shocked but I enjoyed it and kissed her back. That was it"

Hermione clearly wanted to stop talking about it, but Fleur wanted to push the subject a little more.

"Did you see her again after that?"

The brunette seemed to be having an internal fight on whether to talk about it or not.

"Yes, I met with her other times but then she stopped calling or answering texts so I just forgot about it"

"Oh, ok. We can leave it there for now but I would like to go back to this story later. Do you feel bad about doing it or something?"

"Yes I do. It was just two months after the divorce and I didn't want Ron to start thinking I divorce him because I was gay. I did it because I was unhappy and there was nothing between us. Not attraction or excitement, definitely not couple love. Even our friendship got to an awkward place. I want to explore my liking for girls but at the same time they can misinterpret everything. What if he thinks I cheated?"

"Did you cheated?" Fleur was quick to reply with this question.

"No! Never"

"So you don't have a anything to worry. If he wants to blame everything but himself for the divorce just let him, that would be very irresponsible to do and it would be his fault not yours. You can't control when you are going to meet someone you like"

"Thank you Fleur. You always say so many reasonable things it amazes me"

The blonde was surely making Hermione's life better without knowing how much impact she had. It was the best of allies to talk with and understand herself and her decisions and the brunette was immensely happy and grateful for it.

"You are very welcome" The blonde sweetly smiled at Hermione strongly believing each word she just said.

"Now tell me about you"

"Ok, I have had boyfriends and girlfriends. I actually had a relationship with a girl while studying at Beauxbatons. It was my sixth year and it was not very serious but it lasted enough for my mother to find out by rumors and prohibit any contact with her again. I did as my mother told me and that was it. I was with a boy a few months at my last year but I really did not like him much. After that it was Bill; and my last girlfriend broke up with me like a year ago we lasted for three years actually. It was pretty intense, the longest I have been with a woman, with a man the longest would be Bill off course, six years of marriage"

"But wait. What do you mean three years?" Hermione was confusingly looking at Fleur now. While the blonde was just relaxed and unaffected.

"Yes three years"

"But you were still married"

"Oh, yeah I was still married"

"So…" Hermione was looking at Fleur expectantly with wide-open eyes.

"Oh you are thinking I cheated on Bill! No I didn't and I would like to explain but is a long story"

"We have time"

"Ok yeah. It would be great to talk about it with someone that actually knows Bill but I don't know if it is my place to tell you everything."

"You can tell me what you can"

Hermione did not wanted to let this conversation go, she wanted to know about Bill, there was something strange every time he was mentioned and she was eager to know what.

"Oh Hermione look at the time. I have to go now or I would not have the time to prepare some work for tomorrow"

While Fleur started getting up from the couch Hermione gave her a look of disbelief with her mouth hanging open.

"You expect me to just stay here without any information after you said something so delicate? I told you about me, now is your turn"

Fleur smiled at Hermione while already on her feet.

"I want to tell you, I really do but I think I need to talk to Bill first and ask him"

Hermione just frowned at this more than confused. What did Bill have to do about them having a conversation?

"Or…what if we meet with Bill and I can ask him to tell you. Yeah that would be better, you have to meet with him Hermione he is a person you can trust. And he would definitely understand you. He can even give you advice now that I think about it. What do you say?"

"Yes" Hermione quickly answered.

"Ok I will talk to him to schedule and get back to you. Thank you for this afternoon. And don't think much about me ok?"

A smiling Hermione rose to her feet to bid Fleur goodbye and to her surprise the blonde hugged her strongly. Hermione was not used to hugs, she have not hugged anyone for a long time and felt awkward of having physical contact with most of the people that were usually around her. But this hug was not awkward, it felt comfortable and sincere, warm and soft, it relaxed her and tensed her at the same time and the scent, she got lost on that scent, sweet and intoxicating as always. When Fleur moved her hand across her back breaking the hug she felt a strange shiver run through her body. Fleur did not looked at her after they were apart she just stepped back and apparated without a word, leaving a blushing Hermione definitely thinking about her for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

When Fleur apparated at her apartment she left her body collapse entirely on her couch. She thanked magic for making her get out of the situation she got herself into by hugging Hermione. On just a second she had escaped the amazing hug she gave the brunette. A hug that surprised her but also made her resolution clearer; she could not have something romantic with Hermione, at least not now. She was not sure if she liked it, but she definitely knew she did not dislike her, and that is why she needed to wait. Wait and see if her attraction for the brunette were just an attraction or something else, it would be a real waste to just follow an attraction to ruin a friendship. And she also needed to wait Hermione, she seemed to still be confused about what she wanted and she was still really guilty for her divorce. She knew what it meant to have just break up with someone and immediately start dating people to distract the pain. After a year she felt well but for the brunette it was different, coming to terms with her sexuality, her divorce, her life, even her job. Fleur would not deny how many amazing traits Hermione had for a potentially amazing girlfriend. But she could not also deny how they were just on different places now and friendship was the best thing to bet. She loved the brunette's company. She loved the way her mind worked and her opinions about life. She could see how she cared about others and talked with passion about being of use for great causes. Fleur even liked how Hermione smelled, like oranges, like a sweet but strong scent that was always fresh and enjoyable. But they were having a good time as they were. And maybe her liking was because she had been a long time without a proper relationship. Maybe the few date's months ago that led to nowhere and on the exact night she decided to go to a muggle club to get a date they met. Now she was starting to think she needed to date soon to not mess her friendship with Hermione, and the friendship was the thing she would be focused in. For now she needed to write Bill.

That same night Hermione could only think about Fleur. She had liked the hug they just shared, and she could not deny it. When she had first feel attracted to a woman she had asked herself many questions. Had she always liked women without realizing it? Was it just a phase? Could she be on a long-term relationship with a woman? Could she marry a woman and be with her for the rest of her life?

She was not sure of having liked women all of her life but she definitely saw herself marrying and living with a woman now, just like she had pictured herself with a man. It did not make much difference to her. And that made her be certain that it was definitely not a phase but something deeper. An understanding that she could be with a person she understood and like no matter the genre.

Just to be sure, she had mentally checked if she had feel attraction for any of the female friend in her life and noticed that she did not like any of them. She almost made a list of all women she could remember with scores and everything, but that seemed too much, even for her. She wondered if she had kissed some of the women she found beautiful when she was little and still on the muggle world only and found one she would have. But when thinking again back to that time when she wondered about females on the magic world she had been ashamed to admit that the only one she found attractive and like wanting to kiss had been Fleur Delacour. She was just remembering how she had disregarded it because the logical thing was that this attraction could be probably for the same reason everyone else found her attractive, her quarter Veela blood that made her extremely charming. She did not give it much thought back then specially because the witch appearance had fainted in her memory. She never saw Fleur again after her own wedding with Ron. But now it was different. It was someone from her past that was starting to feel extremely attractive in the present. And it was extremely frightening, she did not wanted to commit yet and that seemed to be the only way to be with Fleur now without ruining their friendship, really committed. Fleur deserved someone that would be committed and responsible with her and Hermione felt she still lacked much in order to be that person. It made her sad, but at least she was being honest with herself and her feelings for once.

The next day Hermione had his head buried between his crossed arms on top of her desk at work. It had been a horrible day for her and now she was just trying to rest. She heard a knock on the door but did not moved even a little, not wanting to confront whoever person that wanted to talk to her. She did notice the sound of the door opening and soft steps on the ground. This made her groan loudly and look up focusing all her anger in her eyes so that her look could be as harsh as possible.

Taken aback by Hermione's gaze, Fleur froze on the spot and stepped back a little. She was about to apologize when Hermione stood up and apologized herself. After regaining her composure the brunette invited Fleur to have sit in front of her so they could talk.

"I am sorry about that" Fleur said while grabbing a folding newspaper that was resting between them on the table. The first page visible showed a picture of an angry Hermione approaching a camera with an angry look on her face and a hand trying to block the shot. Next to it the head of the news read:

" _ **The bad-tempered, know it all part of the golden trio abuses her power once again"**_

 _Not satisfied by being responsible for several respectable photographers loosing their jobs only half a year ago, the Ministry of Magic worker was again the main author of yet another scandal. This time a struggling waiter of a small restaurant was the victim of the well-known witch who has been rumored to have anger-management issues in the past…_

The news, that luckily did not made the front page, continued describing several incidents in which photographers and reporters had followed Hermione for various weeks to ask her about her divorce. At the time she had taken legal action against the people interfering with her normal everyday life but the newspapers still referred to this as _"…making use of her fame and large number of contacts. Most connections coming from Harry Potter not the witch herself."_ And painted the incident as an abuse of power from her part. After this the rest of the article described vaguely and with extreme exaggeration and fantasy what had happened at the restaurant in which Fleur had accompany her just the day before. Using the word: _victim_ to describe the waiter and telling everything from the distressed story told by others costumers _"…calmly trying to enjoy their afternoon"._ It mentioned a boss that denied giving any comment but that seemed angry with Hermione for having made a scandal and forcing him to fire one of his best waiters. The story finished with a subtle but understandable hint that the Ministry must be taking action in the matter because one of his employees wearing one of their respectable and honorable uniforms had create such a fuzz that could damage the image of the whole institution itself.

The picture used for the article had been taken a year ago just days after Hermione's divorce one she tried to block one of the stalker photographers from following her to her work. At the time she tried everything, apparating at different spots each time, disguising herself with several costumes, even surrendering letting herself be photographed and being kind to them. But they continued telling her horrible things trying to get her to react emotionally just for the sake of the news story. Even so the maximum thing she had done had been that, blocking a magical camera.

People at the office had not been kind to her either. Even when she went directly to apologize to her boss, not really knowing what to apologize for, but to address the issue before others on a responsible and brave way. Her boss had scolded her and questioned her ability for the job and had gave her a "few days off" which in reality meant taking her away from several important cases she was already planned to review. It was infuriating to be receiving punishment for something she did not asked for. She never asked for fame, for people following her or taking interest of her because of Voldemort's defeat. She had always tried to behave differently in public for many years after graduating Hogwarts until she decided she would just be herself without letting the thing affect her life. News about Ron, Harry and Hermione had diminished through the years and they did not even bothered asking the others about the rumors because they became more and ridiculous. But right now this was definitely affecting her job.

Fleur had been a small relief, she reminded Hermione of the possibility of her working on their next mission for the Auror's office. She already talked to the director and he had liked the idea of Hermione joining them. On the other hand Fleur had invited her to a birthday party of one of Bill's best friends at a gay club of the magical world. Maybe going out would all help her forget all of the stress and anger she had felt throughout the day.

* * *

I can only write this for now but I hope you enjoy it...longer chapter coming next time. Thank you always for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

"I know it could have been worst, but still. It is not like it is my decision to appear on the papers with every little thing and my boss is treating it like it was my fault when it was not! "

Hermione was noticeably still upset when talking to Fleur while they walked across the sidewalk and towards the bar Bill was waiting them at. Apparating on the area was prohibited which made people walk to the pubs, bars or discos.

Fleur had patiently waited for Hermione to arrive at the agreed place. She was aware of the story on the papers and her attitude did not surprise her. For the blonde, once she heard people talking about Hermione she went to grab a newspaper expecting the worst. Luckily the account of events excluded her and any mention of the word "girlfriend" or "sexuality" in it. It looked like the reporters did not really know what exactly happened by pure luck. It could have been worst and they could only hope that the truth never came out. Fleur knew it would be extremely hard for Hermione if this came out but the brunette seemed like not talking about the subject.

She knew she had to be patient with Hermione that night so she would let her talk about the subject as much as she wanted and try to cheer her up with the possible position at the Auror's office. Bill would not be with them all the time, as he had another group of people to attend to but she hoped he could get along with Hermione and provide her the breather she so desperately needed.

As Fleur expected, it was not long before Hermione asked Bill directly the question she had ask the blonde previously.

"Bill I am sorry but I have to know. Did Fleur cheated on you?"

Bill could only look at Fleur to see her reaction. The blonde witch did not look back but stared at Hermione with a smile on her face. Bill relaxed and let out a small laugh. To then add.

"So she told you about her ex hu?"

"Yes but I did not tell her about your ex"

Fleur replied which made Bill laugh again.

Hermione was amused. She did not expected Fleur to be so straightforward with Bill. The only interaction she had seen between them was, as a couple that did not talk much when in front of others.

"Now Bill. Please tell Hermione I did not cheated on you, because if I did then you cheated on me too"

Fleur continued while looking at Bill that was siting to her right. Hermione was seated in the middle of the two. They were at an oval couch with a big table in the middle. Most of the people the seats around belonged to were dancing or talking in pairs with one another. This was the only time that the trio had the chance to sit together and talk. Since Fleur and Hermione arrived they had spent most of the time being introduced and getting to know everybody at the group of Bill's friend. They had even brought a cake and sing happy birthday before getting to were they were now.

Fleur was not having many drinks; she just did it when she felt like it, which was not the case tonight. On the other hand Hermione had already loos the count of drinks, luckily a little dizziness made her aware of the fact and she had stopped drinking, but could not hide the fact that she was already on a happy, non-filter state, blushing state.

"Ok, look Hermione I did not cheated on Fleur"

Hermione laughed and Fleur stood up a little from her seat to hit Bill on the arm. He only laughed.

"Ok, ok. In all seriousness, no, Fleur did not cheated on me. She was the best wife and friend I could have. And no Fleur is not the alcohol talking"

Bill looked at Fleur, which was giving him a glare of disbelief.

"I am saying this because I mean it. But also because I have to go now, I am sorry I can't stay longer but I think I have to spend time with the birthday boy over there. For now Fleur please tells her everything you want. I trust Hermione I get to you two later, promise."

Before Bill could stand up completely Hermione reached to her right and grabbed his hand with force pulling him to seat again. Bill just looked at her questioningly.

"Thank you for trusting me. And I am glad we could meet"

The two smiled at each other and Bill went to the dance floor. Which left a tipsy Hermione with Fleur. Hermione asked Fleur for water in part to alleviate the tension of being alone. She was not sure why but this time they felt awkward with each other as it never felt before. Fleur was glad to go and clear her mind about how much to tell Hermione, she definitely trust her and valued their friendship but talking about exes and partners felt strange with her. Both knew a waiter could have brought them the water but they needed the few seconds before getting together again.

After Fleur came back with the jug of ice and water and they filled their respective glasses, Hermione was the first one to talk.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it"

"Tell you what?"

Fleur knew exactly what Hermione was talking about but decided to play dumb until she felt more confident. She could not guess why she was feeling insecure around the brunette.

"Tell me about Bill. About what happened between you and Bill"

The spent the next hour talking which only felt like a few minutes. They had been really immersed on the conversation, feeling closer than ever. For both it was a pleasure being on the other's company. Hermione was enjoying seeing the blonde talking not only with so much honesty, but with the maturity of a person that has taken time to analyze the subjects and learn from them.

Fleur could have never predicted Bill was gay. He acted like a husband should act and treat her really well. It was as if they had a mutual agreement of being with each other because they had to marry in order to make their families happy. What Fleur did not expected was to be expected to act as a traditional woman. Bill was comfortable with Fleur doing everything for him. Cooking, cleaning, washing his clothes, grocery shopping, listening to him. But Fleur was upset. She even started to feel like a trophy wife, which has always been her worst nightmare. The worst she could imagine happening when young; having someone interested on showing her off for her looks only. They had terrible fights and drifted apart more and more.

Until one day Bill got depressed. He stopped going to work and eating well and on one of their fights he told her crying that he was gay. Since that moment everything started making sense to her, Bill was used to hate that part of him, he had done it for a long time. This made him become aggressive towards himself and others. He told Fleur he loved her but not as a couple and she had felt the same way for a long time, maybe even since they got together.

It was the same for her, she told him about having a secret girlfriend at school when she was on her last years and having a question about her sexuality. Eventually they got along better. Bill started taking care of himself and his things more, even of Fleur's things too. He had been raised on a family where men did not have to do any of those things, and he was also scared of doing them and others finding out they were gay for doing them. Fleur taught him and help him feel better with himself.

They started dating other men and women while still married and living together. After a while they even got to meet each other conquests. They really liked living with each other and having each other support. Living together gave them the opportunity to forgive and heal many wounds they had from previous fights. The time came in which Bill got a boyfriend he wanted to live with and waited until Fleur felt ready to live alone. They divorced, found new places to live and continued their friendship, surprising their families and everyone around them.

From the outside they seemed like a great couple that was in love but on the inside they had hated each other to then become best friends and allies in something they could not tell their parents about. Fleur's parents were aware of her school girlfriend and did not talk about it with her or seemed really bothered, while the Weasley's did not looked like they would accept it, specially from Bill, one of their older son's that was supposed to act like a manly man and make the family look good with his job and perfect marriage, he had lost contact with them after the divorce but it does not actually bothered by it much.

Hermione understood a lot of things about Ron after hearing Fleur's story. She got to talk with the blonde about both of them having a connection with the Weasley family. Being the wives of man from the same family gave them a stronger sense of being understood. She was amazed by the blonde's strength for having not only lived trough the difficult times but also helped Bill feel better with himself. This explained the sweetness with which he treated Fleur and the protectiveness and loyalty he seemed to have towards her.

Bill sat next to them tired of dancing. He had kept the promise of coming back. Fleur smiled at him and grabbed his face while he smiled.

"I was telling her everything. About when we lived together, so she doesnt thinkg I was a bad wife"

Bill told Hermione how much he thanked Fleur for everythign she did for him. She had changed his life and had become the most important person for him. He offered them some shots after this in order to celebrate someone knowing about their amazing friendship, he looked happy to have Hermione at their sides, as if she represented somehow his brother (Ron) and people from their circle. They cheered and drank happily. It had been a long time since Hermione had felt this happy.

"It was strangely comfortable to have this dork to talk to any time of the day"

Fleur said after.

"And also to take care of you and approve your conquests"

"Ha you wish. You were away most of the time what makes you think you approved all of my conquests?"

"Oh, so there must be hundreds if there were more than I met"

Fleur hit Bill on his arm, he just laughed like Hermione.

"Watch your words because I have a lot to say about you too. Don't make me start counting"

"Ok, ok I won't count you won't count, Hermione doesn't count and we are all happy"

Hermione laughed at this. She was feeling energized and relaxed at the same time. Content with the moment and company.

"You know Bill, there is something I want to know about Fleur. What is her type? In girls I mean. She doesn't want to tell me and I wonder why"

"Hey! I don't tell you because you always tell me that you don't know"

Fleur quickly replied.

"But I really don't!" Hermione defended.

They smiled at each other and looked at each other's eyes. For a moment Bill felt like they forgot about him. Hermione continued.

"I really don't know, and is not like I have a lot of experience with people, men or women to know what I like ok!"

Fleur just laughed at this. It was a confession Hermione had not make before and it was funny to see her blurting out everything right now.

"I am sorry but I would have to take Hermione's side on this"

Bill said interrupting their stares.

"Hey!" Fleur replied.

"What? I believe her!"

"So go on, betray me then. Tell her"

"Haha, don't say it like that. If I remember well…I don't know, it is hard to tell exactly. It depends on the occasion" By this time Fleur was already face palming she waiting anxiously for Bills answer. " Yeah it depends but you mostly you mostly like brunettes" he said while pointing at Fleur "I have never seen you with a blonde, and I like it I don't know blondes does not suit you. You were married to a readhead but well that did not suited you either right?"

Hermione laughed it was amazing how they both were able to even mention the subject. Bill continued while giving Fleur an intense look.

"They have to be interesting. I remember how you used to complain about Betty and how you could not have a decent conversation with her. Oh and they definitely must not be too affected by your thrall. You immediately loose interest on someone that throws herself at you from the beginning it is like if it offended you somehow. And yeah, that's all I can say Hermione, was that any good?"

"Yes, amazingly good. I already knew about the thrall thing but that was a lot. I understand more about her now. Thank you"

"Ok I have to leave you now. I am sorry to leave you with Fleur like this but well"

Fleur got to hit Bill for a last time before he left. She was blushing and Hermione liked the sight of it.

* * *

I feel really good when writing :) this but sadly :( I started school and won't have much time to write from now on. However I will update another chapter soon and would do my best to keep them coming. I can tell you I am sure I will be finishing this. Thank you for reading and being interested. Sorry for any mistakes I prefer to upload it and then make corrections than to wait until I have time to edit. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do and continue to do so. Be well everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

After Bill left, Hermione had the feeling Fleur was avoiding her, this was confirmed by the half an hour she spent alone sitting at the couch while the blonde went for a drink. Hermione felt annoyed by the thought of the blonde being entertained by several women on the bar, but it was not a nice feeling to have. She decided to stop drinking and talk to Bill's friends for a while to then sneak out from the party. It seemed like this would be a common thing in her outings with Fleur, being left alone and she had a sense that whenever they got into a point of honesty of closeness the blonde always disappeared.

Hermione got to know a lot from the man she was sitting next to in the couch, he was one of Bill's gay friends from work and it gave her amazing insight about being gay in the magical world. It had not been easy for him at the beginning but after a while his parents started to change, like many did. She knew her parents would not have a bad reaction, they were already incredibly surprised by her magic so liking girls would not be as much a surprise for them, or at least that is what she expected.

The man was kindly taking Hermione by the hand into the dance floor to show her how to dance the electronic music that was blasting in the club. She was already standing and walking away from the group's table when she felt another hand on her free hand, gripping her by the wrist. Someone was pulling her back and this made her loose hold of the man's hand. After looking back to see the identity of the person she looked to the man again and with an apologetic smile told him she would come to dance later. The man nodded his head and continues his way towards the group of dancing people.

Hermione was standing in front of Fleur, which looked upset with her for some reason.

"I brought the drinks, they are on our table"

Hermione was speechless; in part because of the touch she felt on her wrist and also because of the strong gaze of the blue eyes that did not leaved hers. Fleur released Hermione's hand and walked to the table leaving the brunette standing still. After reacting slowly Hermione finally got to the couch and sat next to the blonde. She received her glass and thanked her but felt uncomfortable talking to an angry Fleur she could only wait.

The silence between them had never been this tense; no matter how much Hermione wondered in her mind she could not find a reason for the anger of Fleur. The only thing that came to mind after a while was that she could have encountered someone she disliked while in the bar, maybe an ex-lover or something.

"Hey Fleur…Why did you take so long?" Hermione tried to use a soft tone but she still wanted to be honest with her friend.

" I didn't?" Fleur replied after less than a second, not looking at Hermione and sipping slowly from her drink.

Hermione sighted but did not got angry, she wanted to get this over with and go back to her place more than before.

"I had been waiting for more than forty minutes here and is not the first time, remember? I almost left." Just the memory of it made Hermione upset but it was just that, she was not as angry as the blonde.

"I did not see you waiting anytime, you had entertainment all along" Fleur was still looking at the dance floor.

"Fleur, what is wrong with you? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean just what I said. You were really entertained with that guy so I figured you just forgot I was getting the drinks, you did not seemed to be waiting"

"After waiting for such a long time I had to talk to someone why would not I? I remembered you were coming but did not know it would take you that long"

"Well the line was incredibly long" Fleur replied coldly

"Are you sure it was that or that you got engaged in so many conversations that you lost track of time?" Now Hermione was also looking at the dance floor and sipping from her drink, she was starting to get furious, she could not understand why Fleur was attacking her.

"If I happen to get into a conversation most of the time is not my decision. Unlike you and that guy"

"Fleur, are you joking with me? What do you have against that guy? Do you know him?"

"No, but he surely wanted to know all about you"

Hermione finally had a hint of where the conversation was going, it was possible that Fleur was jealous, but why would not she if they were becoming best friends? She figured drinking could have made Fleur oversensitive so she tried to calm her down.

"He did and I also wanted to know more about him, he had an interesting story as a gay man inside the wizarding world and that was it, I was waiting for you"

Fleur suddenly looked back at Hermione, her words have seemed to work because the blonde seemed more relaxed. But then Fleur looked past Hermione and her frown came back again, she let out an exasperated sight and looked back at the dance floor again. Hermione looked back to see what happened when she saw a brunette girl with an excited look on her face walking towards them.

"Hey what are you frowning about? She is your type"

Hermione was only teasing Fleur, which gave her a dead panned look, but in reality she understood the blonde and wanted to help her. She put her glass on the table and got closer to Fleur she grabbed the blondes face with her hand and tried to get closer to her. The blonde did not move an inch and was holding her breath.

"Is she still coming here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, this is the type of girl that is not easy to stop"

"Hug me then"

Fleur obeyed Hermione's orders and lean towards her to give her a hug the hold each other until the girl came near their table. Then Fleur laid her head in Hermione's shoulder while the brunette looked for the girl to give warn her with a furious gaze not to approach them. Surprised by Hermione's stare the girl's face changed from excitement to fear, which looked oddly similar and kept on walking as if she was never interested in Fleur.

The pair stayed like that for a while with both looking in silence towards the dance floor whit Fleur's head still on Hermione's shoulder. The brunette was the first to move forward to grab her drink, making Fleur move to sit straight again. Hermione had a grin in her face; it was interesting to see the blonde so emotional and vulnerable, when she was the always-confident half-veela.

" I don't understand why you had if she is exactly your type" Hermione started teasing Fleur wanting to change the earlier subject.

"Are you that pleased with knowing my type?" Fleur followed her actions, also grabbing her drink, sipping a little and then putting it back. She moved to the side to look at the brunette directly.

"Yes! Bill was an amazing source of teasing subjects. I am pleased with that" Hermione was smiling to Fleur waiting for her comeback.

"Don't act so cocky, there is something big you are missing out"

"What do you mean?" Hermione left her drink on the table; she did not expect that answer.

"You really haven't notice?" Fleur looked at the dance floor again and smiled.

"No, what? "Hermione followed her gaze and found the brunette woman still glancing at Fleur from afar; she did not notice anything strange about her.

"Haven't you noticed who fits my type?" Fleur was looking at Hermione but the brunette was still looking away. The blonde waited for a second before continuing, wanting to fully catch the surprise in Hermione's face.

"You"

Fleur saw the brunette's face contorting after she finished giving her answer. Hermione moved her head to look towards Fleur with a strong movement and jumped a little surprised by the proximity of the other and her gaze. But after the strong movement she remained still, freeze.

"I knew I was going to tell you this sometime, I just did not know it would be this soon"

Hermione tried to speak but couldn't, her heart start beating faster and she didn't like that, she did not like loosing control. Fleur was talking with a soft voice, it was not a teasing tone and it made Hermione even more uncomfortable.

"I though you have already figured out why I talked to you the night we first met, but I can see you didn't. What do you think now?"

Hermione tried hard to gain her composure and luckily she found strength inside of her to at least say something, trying to hide the adrenaline rush she was feeling.

"I don't know Fleur but… you can tell me"

Hermione moved a little bit further from the blonde but this did not help ease her feelings.

"I talked to you to invite you to a drink because you are my type Hermione. I just did not know it was you."

Fleur was talking normally, even relaxed, and Hermione envy her, she could not believe how her it was for her to maintain a normal stance.

"You are just teasing me" Hermione grabbed the drink just to do something with her hands.

"If you cannot handle this truth maybe you should stop teasing me because there you are sitting next trying to get me mad without realizing you are a perfect fit for what Bill described"

The blonde tilted her head to the side waiting for the reply and never taking her gaze away from Hermione who was now shifting in her seat looking away or to her green drink.

"Ok so what if I am your type? I am probably a lot of people's type"

"I bet I am your type too and that is why you are not telling me what your type is."

Now that they had drink through the night they were getting to a point of being honesty that neither of them expected but that seemed easier for Fleur than for Hermione.

"For the thousand time I do not have a type I need to explore more. You know what I don't know why are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"I am not fighting! You started teasing me I am just saying this so you get down from your cloud."

"You know what you are acting weird maybe you just had a lot to drink"

"Why can't you take that I am your type? I am just being honest. Can you be honest with me too? Don't get angry with me"

Hermione felt calmed by the soft tone Fleur was using, she did not mean to be that angry but it was something inside of her fighting back whatever feeling she was having, she wanted to be honest, she valued Fleur that much.

"I am sorry Fleur you know what I really don't have a type but I cannot deny that you are attractive but I don't want to ruin our friendship just because I find you pretty"

Fleur smiled, but in her eyes there was sadness. It was as if this night she had all of her walls down and like a part of her she couldn't control had made the decision of talking about the things she was talking now with Hermione no matter the consequences.

"So you would never ever had anything with me?" Fleur asked not looking into Hermione's eyes, to the brunette the blonde seemed tender and vulnerable but she was determined on not ruining their friendship.

"No. I don't think so"

"Never?"

"No, really I value our friendship too much"

"Ah if you were not trying that hard to avoid it you could just do it"

"Ha! I am not trying hard to avoid you. Why would you even think that?

"Because of my charms. And I am not talking about my thrall because it is not effective on you"

"Do you want it to happen then Fleur? Do you want to have something with me?" this time Hermione dared to look at Fleur in the eyes and the blonde looked away.

"No, but its funny to see you denying something so strongly."

"It is not strongly I just think we are friends and that's it"

"You know what? If we are just friends, and only friends, lets kiss. Give me a non-affected kiss to prove it"

"What no? Hahah what for?"

"To prove that you would never ever had anything with me"

"I think you are taking this too far Fleur lets stop it here"

"Oh Hermione you are such a chicken." Fleur was smiling wildly "Look with the amount we have drink we would probably just forget it tomorrow"

But Fleur knew that was a lie, she had been already sober up and they both had barely touched the drinks she just got them. Hermione was just in silence, smiling and shaking her head highly amused, it was flattering that Fleur was trying to convince her but she was not sure.

"I dare you Hermione, just prove it to me, prove you just find me pretty and nothing else"

"But how we ended up here when I was just saying that I want us to remain friends, I do find you pretty I just don't want to be confused"

Fleur was looking at Hermione with an amused look. And Hermione bit her lower lip unconsciously; she was staring to question her position.

"So you are admitting that I can get you confused, so I am your type too right?"

Hermione was getting tired of this, she had kiss people before without feeling anything, maybe this could be one of these times; even more now that they were just friends teasing each other. But she had to be the one doing the first move.

Fleur was drinking from her glass while Hermione stared at her, she slowly positioned herself closer to her without the blonde noticing and just when the glass was on the table and Fleur was moving her head back to look at Hermione and probably tell her something else, the brunette moved forward and locked their lips together not expecting her heart to star beating faster again.

She intended to give the blonde a quick kiss even just a peck on her lips, but once her still smiling lips connected with Fleur's lips, the other reacted with a hunger that she never expected. Hermione tried to pull away for a second but Fleur never stopped kissing her with such want and need as if not wanting to let go. Hermione quickly lost track of time, intoxicated by the sweet scent she felt coming from the soft skin of the blonde. She started kissing her back with force, grabbing her neck while bringing their bodies closer. It felt like time stopped and they kissed for days. It was the first kiss that made her loose balance, focus and consciousness it felt like more than a kiss, she did not know what she was doing or where she was until the pace started getting slower and she slowly came back to reality, hearing the noises around, feeling the touch in her hands. Hermione was the one not letting go this time, but when they finally broke apart they could not look at each other. Fleur went for another drink to regain her composure and did not take long. Once she came back she put the drinks on the table and lean towards Hermione kissing her again, this time softer, Hermione doubted for a second, she seemed to regret it but soon continued kissing longer than before. They did not care if Bill of his friends saw them or not, it was something between them and only the two of them mattered now. They danced with the group to have some distraction from each other and Fleur hold Hermione's hand while walking towards the door of the club, not a word was said to one another after the kiss. When outside Hermione bit her lip again trying to control herself to not kiss Fleur with so many people around, she bid everyone goodbye and apparated home alone. That night Hermione had trouble sleeping; she touched her lips while lying on bed and took a deep breath, shivering when remembering Fleur. For Fleur she was hoping Hermione will remember everything the next day, the lively feeling and images of the kiss were so relaxing that she fell asleep easily. They were fearful about the next day and the consequences of their actions, but at the same time they both knew it had been worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione had spent the whole morning trying to get Fleur out of her mind. It was already Monday and she had not stopped thinking about the blonde for two days.

Many questions flooded her making it difficult to focus on her work. It was already past noon and she hadn't finished her reports. Should I call her and tell her it was a mistake? Should I write a letter telling her that it wasn't so bad? Her anxiety was such that she decided to wait before making a decision that could worsen things.

While Hermione was walking down the street, looking to buy some food outside the ministry, she was surprised to see an owl flying above her. It wasn't usual for owls to deliver the mail in the street, and that caught her attention, she thought it was probably because of an emergency that the person had sent it like that. To her surprise, the owl landed on her shoulder causing her to stop abruptly, then the owl stretched out its foot so that Hermione could unroll the small piece of parchment tied to her leg. The brunette opened it with curiosity.

 _Would you like to go with me to this cafe tonight at seven?_

 _"The magenta witch's hat" - 3457 Mcdragon Street_

 _Fleur_

Beside the beautiful calligraphy of Fleur was a stamp that Hermione discarded as the logo of the place. The brunette was surprised to find that a few words on such a small piece of paper had a big effect on her. She told herself that she was probably afraid of the unexpected situation of going out with Fleur but at the same time the memory of the kiss came to mind accompanied by the feeling that remained on her lips and Fleur's scent.

She took a deep breath and removed a small piece of parchment from the owl's foot. She thought that her handwriting would never be as elegant as Fleur's, much less when she would be writing in the middle of the street, so she waved her wand and summoned a rainbow colored feather from her robe which wrote, following her voice, the following words in a scarlet red:

 _Yes. See you there._

 _Hermione_

For the first time, Hermione noticed the owl that had landed on her shoulder and admired its beauty. It was of a rare but beautiful silver color with light blue, cold eyes that could only remind her of Fleur's.

The brunette put the new parchment inside the little bag the owl had and after a polite inclination of the head, it took flight in a majestic way leaving Hermione with the feeling of its small weight and strength in her shoulder.

It seemed like Fleur would never stop surprising her, she always seemed so calm and determined and it was strange for Hermione to feel intimidated. In this case, Fleur had not only been brave enough to do what she could not do, she also did it in an elegant and confident way. The only question left for her was the fact that the blonde didn't send the owl to leave the message in her office, it seemed as if the majestic bird had been sent to look for it and deliver the message to her in any place or situation that was found looking for a quick reply. What Hermione did not know was that Fleur had written more than ten messages before deciding on that one in particular, desperate to not make any mistakes.

A little before 7:00 p.m Hermione apparated at Mcdragon street, just a few houses away from the café. She took the piece of parchment from her pocket to be certain about the number. Two houses down there was a golden plate with the number 3457 but there was nothing but a black door of a house with all the lights off.

Hermione raised the parchment to compare the writing with the plaque and the numbers matched perfectly. When doing this, the seal on the paper was illuminated with a golden light and at the same time an exact image appeared on the door and it opened.

Behind the black door Hermione saw a glass door that showed the comfortable café lit with a soft yellow light and full of people. She crossed the door thinking about finding a table to wait for Fleur but the sound of a chair falling to the floor made her turn to her right to meet the nervous blonde she was thinking of.

The sight of Hermione made Fleur stand up so quickly that she knocked the chair down and almost spilled her coffee, she greeted Hermione waving at her nervously while waiting for her still standing next to the table.

Hermione was surprised by Fleur's lack of confidence but this also helped her calm down.

"Hi, I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the place"

"Hi Fleur"-said the brunette while sitting down – "to tell you the truth I thought I was not in the right place, I didn't know I had to present the stamp to get in, I'm luckily I even brought your message"

"Really? Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't even mention you had to do that to enter. What would have happened if you had not brought the parchment? I am sorry"

"I don't know, but don't worry, let's be glad we were lucky "

"That's true"

Never, ever before Hermione had experience an awkward silence with Fleur, but this time she felt as if they had just met by the way the blonde treated her with extreme politeness and nervousness.

"What do you want to drink? You can order anything, I'll take care of it"

Fleur smiled sweetly at Hermione, and this didn't help with her confusion. The waitress took their orders and left them alone in their discomfort.

After a moment Hermione thought the only way out of this was to be honest, and she couldn't do anything else really.

"Well ... mmm ... why did you want to see me?"

"I don't know, because I thought ... I thought ... I thought of you and..."

Fleur stopped talking for a moment to take a sip of her coffee, trying to find her words; she couldn't understand why forming a sentence was so difficult. Hermione thought it was a very sweet attitude; she enjoyed not having to have great comebacks to everything Fleur said.

"Okay, you don't have to explain. How have you been?"

"Well, I had a bit of a hangover but I'm better now"

"Yeah me too"

After another silence, shorter than the previous, Fleur looked more relaxed.

"I saw Bill earlier on the afternoon and he couldn't stop talking about you, he's really happy to have shared so many stories with you"

Hermione smiled at this.

"Getting to know him better also made me happy, he's a very good person"

"Yes he is"

"It still feels unreal to me, knowing that you were not the perfect couple that I thought you were, that we all thought you were. In a way you are, but only as friends"

"Did you really see us as a perfect couple?"

"Off course, do you remember my wedding? I have this picture of you dancing and smiling at each other all day.

"mmm ... but that day, did we even kiss?"

As much as Hermione thought about it, she could not remember any kiss between Fleur and Bill, the only one she could evoke was when they got married, and it was not a memory she felt good looking for.

"We didn't kiss each other that day, at the time we were in one of the worst moments of our relationship. It's interesting how it can be seen from the outside"

"Very interesting"

"But I also thought that we were going to be perfect, it's amazing how a relationship that at first I thought was imprisoning me was the thing that freed me the most"

"I wish I could say the same" Hermione let out a sigh "When I heard you were talking to him, I thought you were dealing with the divorce in such a mature and understanding way that I felt bad for not being able to be like that with Ron"

"For things to be mature and understanding both parties have to put in work and Ron is not the kind of man who works for others"

"That's true I guess, but I also think I felt jealous of Bill and you"

Fleur started coughing; she had choke on her coffee and was beginning to turn red. Hermione got up to help her but Fleur raised her hand telling her to wait.

"I'm going to ask for water"

Hermione went to the bar and waited while the bartender poured her a glass of water, but when she went to the table with it she saw that Fleur was gone, not wanting to disturb her, the brunette sat down to wait.

Fleur was in the bathroom, she could not believe how nervous she was, she knew it would be hard to see Hermione again after the party but never expected to feel so insecure.

The ultimate goal of this meeting was to talk about the kiss, but at seeing Hermione entering through the door the blonde lost all confidence and was scared to realize that the brunette had such a strong effect on her, that maybe she did like her more than a friend, and with this, talking about the kiss had become more complicated. The only thing she wanted before arriving at the café was that everything returned to normal between them but now her feelings were betraying her.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked a worried Hermione to the blonde.

"Yes, I'm fine now, thanks"

"Was it something I said that bother you?"

It took Fleur a moment to remember what they were talking about before going to the bathroom and when she remembered Hermione's last words she blushed again, grateful that she was not drinking anything at that moment.

"No ... not at all ... what did you say?"

"I was telling you that I was jealous of Bill"

This time Hermione noticed that Fleur was blushing and suddenly she wondered if her coughing attack had been thanks to this.

"You seem a little flushed Fleur"

"Yes, just ... no, it's nothing"

"Fleur it's fine, it's not like I don't know why you're nervous, I'm nervous too, just talk to me like you normally would"

"No ... is just ... I'm surprised that I could make you jealous"

Hermione smiled but kept her composure.

"You didn't let me finish the sentence, I'm jealous of your friendship with Bill, with the fact that you have a supportive friendship"

"Oh, I understand"

"Hey, really, would you like to tell me what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I think I've never been so nervous at a meeting, and I thought I was ready to talk to you but now I'm not sure"

"Okay, we can talk another time if you want"

"No, at the same time that I am not able to speak to you I like being here with you"

"Fleur, is this because of the kiss?"

This time Fleur avoided Hermione's gaze, impressed that she could mention it so easily.

"It hasn't been easy for me either, believe me," continued the brunette. "I don't want to risk our friendship but at the same time ... it wasn't bad"

"But at least you can mention it, on the other hand I…I don't know ... I think I need to take some time to think"

"No Fleur, I won't let you get away from me now so we can never talk normally again"

Fleur let out a sigh of frustration, while Hermione began to feel what Fleur felt upon seeing her enter the cafe. The mere idea of ending her friendship with the blonde make her feel so miserable that she began to think she did have feelings for Fleur, even if she was trying to hide it.

In an impulse Hermione got up from her chair and moved it next to Fleur, the blonde was still avoiding her gaze but the brunette still sat down next to her.

"Fleur, look at me, we can solve it"

Fleur turned to look at Hermione and when their eyes met so closely she could not help it, the blonde she felt a pull towards the other and didn't notice her body moving forwards. She leaned slowly towards Hermione and connected their lips in a soft kiss and Hermione didn't move away.

It was a chaste kiss, a bit fearful, but both felt as if they were meeting each other for the first time and all the confidence of the friendship went away to be replaced by the nervous feeling you have in front of the person you like.

The blonde was the one to broke the kiss almost and looked away.

"Excuse me for that" Fleur's voice had a hint of sadness.

"Don't apologize, it's not like I don't want to"

"But how are we going to do this Hermione?" The lack of response from the brunette did frustrated Fleur even more "I wanted for us to keep our friendship sacred and in the party my jealousy came and ruined everything. I am so sorry with you, really, I'm sure you think that I am just taking advantage"

"Taking advantage of what?"

"Taking advantage of you, of our closeness, of the fact that you are still confused and exploring"

"Well now you'll have to excuse me Fleur, but I am neither confused, nor exploring, I know very well that I like women and that is the only thing I need to know. Do not treat me like a little girl that would fall at your feet because of your veela's "super powers ""

"But Hermione this was not supposed to happen, I was supposed to be a support for you, not a person who wants to have something with you"

"Well, I don't care, you can stay all your life think about how things should be, but it doesn't work that way and now you're practically telling me that you want to have something with me. I only wish is this is not a game for you, if it isn't I can't see any problem"

"This is definitely not a game for me"

"Neither is it for me"

Hermione looked at Fleur who evaded her gaze; suddenly the waitress interrupted them to take away the empty glasses and Hermione asked for the bill. Fleur was embarrassed by her behavior, but the rollercoaster of emotions she was going through put her in that position. Hermione was now something she wanted but could not afford to loose.

"Look, let's do something. Let's take it slow; we don't have to throw our friendship away. I just ask for you to stay open and don't run away from me, let's keep talking and see what happens. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds good" said Fleur with a pout.

Hermione was moved by the attitude of the other witch; she enjoyed getting to know her vulnerable side and parts of her that she did not know.

She wasn't totally clear about her feelings either, but she knew that the right thing was to not run away. As much as it frightened her to feel something for a woman as beautiful and desirable as Fleur she did not want to suffer for avoiding her, and she knew that Fleur was suffering precisely because of the denial she was in.

"Ok so, what do you think about continuing this conversation in my apartment?"

Hermione didn't expect for Fleur's eyes to open so much at this question. She only thought that if they were going to speak honestly it was better to do it on a private place, but it didn't occur to her that the question could have other meanings.

"It's only to talk in private. I make us some tea, we chat and then you can go back to your place"

Fleur just nodded, she handled the account when the waitress returned and got up to go out with Hermione to the alley where people who went to that area apparated at.

Fleur tried to act normal, but when she took Hermione's arm to apparate together she felt her face blushing again, she would have to get used to the brunette making her feel as nervous as if she was influencing her with her thrall. This situation made her fearful and excited at the same time, but all she could do was let herself go.

* * *

A/N: More than a year later but...I. will. finish. this. fanfic!


End file.
